FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a system 100 for generating graphics or drawings. The system includes a keyboard 101, a display device 102, a mouse 103, main processing unit (MPU) 104 and a memory 105. For example, an operator can generate a graphics or drawing, such as shown in FIG. 2, on a display screen of the display device by using an input device, such as keyboard or mouse. The drawing or graphics shown in FIG. 2 includes vertical lines 201, 202, 203, 204, 205 and 206, horizontal lines 207, 208, 209, 210 and 211, and dashed lines 213 and 214 representing a center of a circle 212. To create or generate this drawing, the operator supplies coordinate data of the starting point and ending point of each straight line to the MPU through the input device. The MPU determines positions on the display screen corresponding to the specified coordinates to generate the coordinate values. The MPU generates a set of data for each straight line. A set of data are an identification code, e.g. 200, representing that data being processed is for the straight line, coordinate data of the starting point of the straight line, coordinate data of the ending point of the straight line and a color code. For example, a set of data for the straight line 201 are a code 200, X1, Y1, X1, Y5 and the color code (C/C) and are stored in an address N in memory. The color code when the drawing is created is called at first color code. For example, it may be a code for the color green. A set of data for the straight line 202, i.e. code 200, X2, Y1, X2, Y2 and C/C are stored. In this manner, the data for the vertical lines 201 through 206 are stored in memory. Next, a set of data for the horizontal lines 207 through 211 are stored in memory. Next, the data for the dashed lines 213 and 214; representing the center of the circle 212 are stored in memory. It is noted that the identification code of the dashed line is 201. In this manner, the data of the vertical lines, the horizontal lines and the dashed lines of the drawing or graphics are stored in the memory area.
Next, the operator inputs dimensional values A through I shown in FIG. 2 by using the input device. FIG. 2 shows the exemplary drawing into which all the required dimensional values are provided by the operator.